This program includes a large number of activities contributing to the expansion of this Comprehensive Cancer Center's collaborative inter-agency relationships throughout the State of Michigan. A Master Plan is being developed to guide these outreach undertakings. The program includes a 50,000 dollars developmental fund to launch worthy new cancer control activities. During the first year the developmental funds are sponsoring two projects: 1. The Human Lymphocyte Antibody (HLA) Program which will develop a 5,000-person file of HLA-typed blood donors which will benefit cancer patients with severe marrow depression incident to intensive chemotherapy; and 2. The School Health Education Pilot Project which will enhance the capability of teachers to effectively meet both the cognitive and affective learning goals of their students in regard to smoking and cancer issues. Other areas of cancer control to be impacted by the Outreach Program include hospice care and pain control, professional oncology education, the development of community-wide hospital oncology programs, and other cancer prevention, diagnostic, treatment, rehabilitation and continuing care activities.